Light through Darkness
by WereRanga
Summary: As she watched the boy of her dreams fall to the ground, his grin frozen in place- she remembered ON HIATUS


**Prologue**

7 years ago, standing in the sparsely decorated courtyard, I was alone, revelling in the peace. I cast my mind adrift, my imagination running wild. I closed my eyes, ready to be lost in the daydream.

A sharp clutter nearby disturbed me. I opened one eye partially and groaned. Why did today have to be the day that Aurelia decided that she'd throw rocks at me? Wasn't it enough that she was the most popular girl at the home without having to constantly throw it in my face?

'Ow!' I cried aloud as a thrown pebble connected with my nose. 'Do you mind? Honestly!'

Aurelia smirked, her lips curled in amusement. 'Actually, I don't mind. It provides amusement for me and the boys.'

The little slut. She's only eleven and already she knows the best ways to attract guys. Then again, I'm only ten...

But my reverie was interrupted by Aurelia sauntering up to me.

'Why, Ray, what's the matter? Upset? I hope it's got nothing to do with mummy darling dying on you!' She said, turning to the crowd that had now gathered around us. I froze up.

'Take it back.' I trembled, my anger reaching boiling point.

'Or what?' She challenged, her blue eyes meeting my grey. 'Are you going to hurt me? I highly doubt that.

Without thinking, I flung my hand out and thought about her flying into the brick wall. Then, to my complete and utter shock, what happens? She flies backwards into the wall. The crowd of boys and girls around us began to chant 'Fight, fight, fight!'

Suddenly the thudding of feet was heard. The crowd quickly dispersed as the carers arrived. They looked at Aurelia, crumpled against the wall and looked at me, standing there, red in the face.

I don't know what they thought, but they soon had the two of us in the 'timeout room' waiting to hear what was to happen.

Aurelia was still out cold when I heard the door creak open.

An old man peered dimly into the office. He looked kindly enough, though he could probably have used a shave. He looked at me and smiled his half-moon glasses askew on his nose.

"I take it you're the younger one, a Miss Ravynn Esile, I presume?" The man queried. He stepped into the office, and frowned. "Now this won't do at all."

To my amazement, this doddery old man produced a stick and proceeded to wave it around. That didn't really shock me though, until his frantic waving and chanting had changed the cold and bare room into a cosy, warm one. He sat in one of the plump, red armchairs by the flickering fire, and beckoned for me to sit.

Shaking my head to clear it I sat down. "How-what-?" I tried to form a sentence though it failed.

Well duh, I mean what sort of idiot says how and what in the same sentence?

But back to the reminiscence.

Anyways, there I am, sitting by the fire, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

The old man simply smiled, his eyes glinting with amusement as he watched. "Don't worry my dear, you're not going mad. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I'm here to tell you that you can do magic."

My mind went blank. I opened and closed my mouth, shocked. I could do magic?

But before I could ask any more questions, Aurelia woke up.

"Ungh. What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" The last question was directed to Dumbledore. He smiled.

"You must be Aurelia Lestrange. My name is Albus Dumbledore but please, call me Professor. I am the headmaster at a school called Hogwarts, a school of Witchcraft and wizardry. Unfortunately, you are ineligible to attend at this time, because of your backgrounds-"

"Wait, what do you mean, backgrounds? We're orphans! I came here when I was two, and Shorty there when she was one. No one's ever told us about who our parents were, and quite frankly, I don't care. But, wait. What do you mean witchcraft and wizardry?" she stopped, waiting impatiently for his answer.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes crinkling with amusement. "I should probably start at the start, shouldn't I? Starting with the truth about both of your parents. Because my dear girls, you are sisters. Or half-sisters, I should say, because your fathers were two different people."

We stared at him, shocked. Then we looked at each other, our faces torn between disgust and confusion. Finally, she spoke. "I can't be related to that, that girl! She's so, so..." She faltered, unsure of what to say.

"Different?" I offered. "Strange? Weird?"

It was true though. She was extremely pale, from her blonde-golden hair to her silver eyes, whereas I was raven haired with green eyes. We were polar opposites.

Dumbledore smiled absent-mindedly at us. "Oh but you are my dear. However, I'd best explain why you're both here.

Your mother is called Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly Black. When she was young, she fell in love with a man called Rudolph Lestrange, a man who was a follower of Lord Voldemort. She married Rudolph, and also became a follower of Lord Voldemort. One of his most devout followers, in fact, for she soon became pregnant with his child. You in fact, Aurelia."

Aurelia blanched at this. "So let me get this straight. My mother had sex with some royal dude? And I'm the offspring off that union?"

Dumbledore nodded.

She grinned. "Awesome. Do I get a royal title or something? That would be so cool."

Dumbledore smiled, though with more sadness then happiness. "No, my dear. You see, Lord Voldemort was the darkest wizard of all time. He wanted your mother to get rid of you, but your mother soon convinced him that having you would symbolise how much he trusted his Death Eaters-"

"I'm sorry? Death Eaters? What the hell are they?" I interrupted, my mind picturing the Ku Klux clan or something like it.

"His followers. They were majorly pure-blood wizards, wizards that did not have a trace of Muggle in them though some were in fact half breeds. Muggles are non-magic users" He added quickly, noting the puzzled looks on our faces.

"So what happened? How are we sisters?" Aurelia asked, her face a picture of malice.

"Well you see, one of our wizards in the order of the phoenix, fell in love with Bellatrix. He cast a memory charm upon her, and spirited her away to France, one of the more remote places that Voldemort had limited or no control over. He stayed there with Bellatrix and she had another child. You Ravynn. For one year, you lived with your mother, and Aurelia, you lived with your father, though he foisted you onto the Malfoys quickly enough.

Voldemort finally got wind of your mother and had teleported himself over to France. Your father, tried to hide you and your mother, though the memory charm that he had placed on her had begun to wear off. Your mother had formed feelings for your father and begged him to let her talk to him. Your father refused, and when Voldemort broke down the door was killed instantly. Your mother went mad and near killed you herself. Lucky for you, yours truly," he said with a tight smile. "Got you away from their before they could do anything more permanent then that scar on your collarbone."

My hand went up quickly to where the scar was. A long jagged line extending from my collarbone to my breastbone, I'd been told it was from when I'd fallen through a window as a child, though I'd had no recollection of the memory. Now I knew why. Had my whole life been a fake?

I snapped back to reality suddenly, when Aurelia asked what happened next.

"Well, shortly after that Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, whilst he was only a mere child and pretty soon, an elderly Muggle couple bought the house that your father had been living in. They found you in the living room with a note attached, _mind our little princess, and take care of her, for she is the key to all things evil._ The old couple were extremely superstitious and took you, Aurelia, to this orphanage. "

I grinned suddenly, an impulse that I regretted immediately.

Dumbledore noticed. "What's so funny? "

I snorted. "My name means dark and hers means light, yet she's the key to all things evil? What irony!"

Dumbledore tilted his head. "You use big words for an eleven year old."

I shrugged. "I read a lot."

"You get used to her ramblings." Aurelia added dryly.

"Back to why I'm here." Dumbledore began again. "You girls are too far away from Hogwarts to attend, and too far also from Beauxbatons, which is where I would prefer you to attend. However you are the perfect distance away from Durmstrang. Unfortunately Durmstrang is an all boy's school and the headmaster there was very adamant that if you were to attend there, you would not be treated any different to the boys. Therefore you would sleep in the boy's room and use the boy's bathrooms."

I opened my mouth to protest, but the look that Aurelia gave me left no doubt in my mind that she wanted to go to this boy's school.

"Oh we don't mind Professor." She said slyly, her face plastered with simpering happiness, like a child with a shiny new toy. "Don't we Ravynn?" She added with a menacing glare at me.

"Oh, no of course not." I said without much feeling.

"Great," Dumbledore clapped his hands. "I've taken the liberty of having one of the teachers purchase your textbooks and robes. They'll be waiting in your dorms when you arrive at Durmstrang tomorrow."

We stared at him, our mouths agape. "Tomorrow? But that's so soon!" Aurelia practically shouted. "How will we get everything packed in time?"

"Magic?" I suggested jokingly.

Dumbledore looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked. Then it dawned on me. "We're going to use magic to pack? What on earth makes you think that I, that we could do magic? Seriously!"

Dumbledore merely smiled and handed us two wands much like his own. "There you are. Have a go with them."

With that he simply disappeared.

Aurelia and I stared at the wands in our hands, our mouths slack jawed with amazement. Then, for the first time since coming to the orphanage, I smiled at Aurelia and ran to my room, eager to try out this new device.


End file.
